love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Lil Scrappy
Lil Scrappy is a supporting cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and on season one of Love & Hip Hop: Miami. Before Love & Hip Hop Lil Scrappy is a rapper. He is self-professed "Prince of the South" who rose to fame in 2006 with his hit single "Money in the Bank". ''Love & Hip Hop franchise (2012–present) Scrappy joined the supporting cast of ''Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta in 2012 and is one of the show's original cast members, his love life driving many of the show's storylines. The first two seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta chronicle his relationship struggles with baby mama Erica Dixon, including a brief engagement and a stint in rehab for marijuana addiction. During this time, he enjoys a "friends-with-benefits" relationship with Shay Johnson, igniting a feud between the two women. In season three, he has moved on from Erica and started dating Bambi Benson, who suffers a miscarriage in an early episode. Scrappy begins confiding in Erica Pinkett, igniting multiple altercations between the two women. He and Bambi have broken up by season five and he pursues romances with Betty Idol and Jessica Dime. However by the season finale, Scrappy wins Bambi back with a proposal which she accepts. They call off the engagement in season six, and Scrappy decides to relocate to Miami. Scrappy appears in a minor supporting role in season one of Love & Hip Hop: Miami, where he attempts to rekindle his relationship with Shay, while having a flirtation with Chinese Kitty. He does not attend the reunion and it is revealed that he has since gone back to Atlanta and married his ex-girlfriend Bambi. Scrappy and Bambi return for three episodes in season seven, where Bambi reveals she is pregnant with their first child. She gives birth to his son, Breland, during season eight. The season also chronicles the aftermath of a near fatal car crash he endured in Miami, which left him hospitalised. Scrappy also appears in a supporting role in the spin-off show Leave It to Stevie, in one episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live! and in the specials Dirty Little Secrets, 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments, The Wedding, Dirty Little Secrets 2 and The Love Edition. Gallery Green screen looks scrappy-s1.JPG|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHATL season 1. scrappy-s2.JPG|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHATL season 2. scrappy-s3.JPG|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHATL season 3. scrappy-s4.JPG|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHATL season 4. Scrappy_episode-503.jpg|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHATL season 5. Scrappy_lits_s1.jpg|Scrappy's green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 1. scrappy-s6.JPG|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHATL season 6. scrappy-LHHMIA-s1.JPG|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHMIA season 1. scrappy-LHHATL-s7.JPG|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHATL season 7. Scrappy_lits_s2.png|Scrappy's green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 2. scrappy-s8.jpg|Scrappy's green screen look in LHHATL season 8. Appearances Scrappy has made 112 appearances so far. Trivia * In 2018, Scrappy was reported to be making up to $200,000 per season. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Leave It to Stevie Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami (Season 1) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 2)